You're gonna be fine
by TbcAddict
Summary: [Post-canon]. [Merthur]. Lorsqu'Arthur se réveille à Avalon, deux mille ans ont passés. Complètement perdu, il tente de s'adapter à ce nouveau monde tout en cherchant Merlin, persuadé qu'il est toujours en vie. Mais lorsqu'il parvient à le retrouver, Merlin a changé et le fuit. C'est alors au tour d'Arthur de se battre pour l'aider et le faire redevenir celui qu'il était avant.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir!_

 _Me revoilà (oui j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment haha) avec cette nouvelle fic, qui devrait être relativement courte, puisque je pense faire 4 ou 5 chapitres seulement._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'eau était calme, rien ne bougeait. Cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bougée, que personne n'était venu la troubler. Avant, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui venait au bord de l'eau, y cherchant un zeste de paix. Il venait tous les jours, puis avait commencé à mettre plus de distance entre ses passages. Une fois par semaine, puis une fois par mois, une fois par an.

Et finalement, un jour, il avait cessé de se déplacer. Il n'était plus venu admirer l'eau depuis des années désormais. Sans doute parce qu'il avait fini par comprendre que ça ne lui apportait que plus de souffrances, lui rappelant sans cesse tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il espérait à chaque fois que des vagues viendraient troubler la tranquillité du lac, et lui ramener ce qu'il avait perdu, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Alors il avait fini par perdre espoir, et s'était résigné, son roi ne reviendrait pas.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, des bulles commencèrent à se former, puis de nettes vagues, et le corps du roi se hissa à la surface.

Arthur resta quelques minutes allongé dans l'herbe, trempé, reprenant son souffle. Puis il se releva, et regarda autour de lui. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était le visage de Merlin. Il était mort dans ses bras, il en était persuadé. Merlin avait dû l'amener ici, et voilà qu'il revenait à la vie pour une raison inconnue. N'ayant aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa mort, il tenta d'appeler Merlin, au cas où le laps de temps soit vraiment court, et que le sorcier soit encore dans les parages. Seul le vent lui répondit, et il décida de se rendre à Camelot, c'était de toute manière le seul endroit logique où aller.

Il traversa la forêt, tout en se demandant continuellement comment et pourquoi il respirait à nouveau. Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit lorsqu'il atteignit la lisière du bois, et se retrouva au bord d'une route, qui était recouverte d'une substance grise. Il se baissa pour toucher le sol, et constata que la substance était dure, et ne lui collait pas aux doigts. Comprenant qu'un certain temps avait dû passer, il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son royaume au plus vite.

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait seul depuis plusieurs heures, il entendit soudainement un vrombissement. Sursautant sur le coup, il attrapa son épée, et se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer une sorte de grosse machine, qui semblait avoir des roues, et qui le dépassa à toute allure, manquant de lui arracher le bras s'il ne s'était pas poussé sur le côté. Une voix lui parvint, et il comprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de l'objet.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con !

Il resta un moment bouche-bée, et reprit sa route en priant pour ne pas recroiser ce genre de choses. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle forme de magie. Merlin pourrait sans doute tout lui expliquer lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Il parvint finalement à rejoindre les terres de Camelot sans encombre, et se figea, paralysé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'y avait plus de palais, de grandes tours, ou de petites maisons dans lesquelles les villageois avaient l'habitude de vivre. Seules des ruines lui faisaient face. Camelot n'existait plus.

Arthur commença à paniquer vivement, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il était de toute évidence resté mort pendant plusieurs années, n'avait plus de royaume, nulle part où aller, et aucune trace de Merlin, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il comprit rapidement que rester sur ses anciennes terres n'allaient pas le mener loin, et il décida de reprendre la route par laquelle il était arrivé. Il finirait bien par atterrir quelque part, ou par croiser quelqu'un qui ne soit pas dans une machine roulante.

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait depuis des heures, et qu'il commençait à désespérer, l'une des machines s'arrêta près de lui, et une vitre se baissa, laissant apparaître un homme.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Je… Euh…

L'homme le détailla rapidement, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous venez pour la reconstitution médiévale ? C'est le weekend prochain, vous savez !

L'inconnu désigna son armure, et Arthur remarqua alors qu'il était habillé complètement différemment de lui.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Montez, je vais vous déposer en ville, vous pourrez trouver un hôtel et vous changer.

Arthur le regarda avec méfiance, n'ayant aucune confiance dans l'objet métallique, mais il se résigna vite. Après tout, il risquait de marcher encore pendant des heures s'il refusait, alors autant prendre le risque. Il fit le tour de l'objet et comprit qu'il fallait tirer sur une sorte de porte pour entrer, ce qu'il fit avant de s'asseoir sur le siège. Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps, et une fois arrivé, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'objet fonctionnait. Mais cela ne semblait pas être maléfique puisqu'il l'avait amené à bon port. L'homme lui désigna un hôtel, bien qu'Arthur n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que c'était, et repartit.

Arthur s'avança donc vers la porte et entra. Une femme se trouvait derrière un comptoir, et il avança jusqu'à elle.

\- Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

\- Euh… Oui. Je… Je m'appelle Arthur, je cherche Merlin.

La femme explosa de rire, et Arthur ne comprit pas pourquoi, ce qui l'agaça fortement.

\- On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! Vous avez dû subir pas mal de références. Ou alors vous êtes fan, supposa-t-elle en désignant sa tenue.

Arthur hésita, ne sachant pas ce que le mot « fan » voulait dire, et ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, il comprenait que les codes vestimentaires avaient changés, et que son armure le rendait voyant. Il tenta alors de réutiliser les mots qu'il n'avait pas compris auparavant, espérant que ça n'empirerait pas la situation.

\- Reconstitution médiévale ?

\- Oh, je vois. Vous vous êtes trompé de weekend, et vous n'avez évidemment pas pris de vêtements de rechange, c'est ça ?

Arthur hocha brièvement la tête en tentant de paraître naturel.

\- Des clients oublient tout le temps des fringues, je pense qu'il doit y en avoir à votre taille. Je reviens.

Elle s'éclipsa quelques secondes et revint vers lui en lui tendant des vêtements.

\- Vous pouvez vous changer dans la douze, c'est la seule chambre qu'on a de libre.

Arthur récupéra les clés qu'elle lui tendait et bredouilla un merci.

\- Et donc, vous cherchez votre Merlin, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suppose qu'on est tous des Arthur à la recherche de notre Merlin, après tout. J'espère que vous trouverez le votre, c'est triste un Arthur sans son Merlin. C'est quoi son nom ?

Arthur la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, tentant de déterminer si c'était elle qui racontait n'importe quoi ou lui qui ne comprenait rien. Merlin s'appelait Merlin, comment voulait-elle qu'il s'appelle ? Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi tout le monde chercherait un Merlin, mais il préféra ne rien dire, ne sachant pas dans quel genre de monde il se retrouvait.

\- Vous avez une photo, au moins ? Sinon personne ne pourra vous dire s'ils le connaissent !

\- Une photo ?

\- Oui.

Arthur eut envie de demander ce que c'était qu'une photo, mais ça semblait être un terme naturel pour les gens de cette époque, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer pour un fou.

\- Non… Je n'ai pas de…photo.

\- Ah. Dans ce cas vous pourriez peut-être le dessiner, si vous savez dessiner.

Arthur se sentit quasiment soulagé en entendant enfin une phrase qu'il comprenait entièrement. Il en déduit qu'une photo devait être une sorte de dessin, quelque chose qui représenterait Merlin et qu'il pourrait donc montrer aux gens pour savoir s'ils savent où il est.

Arthur acquiesça et parvint sans trop de difficultés à rejoindre la chambre douze pour mettre les vêtements que la femme lui avait donnés. Il ouvrit la porte et détailla rapidement l'intérieur. Il y avait un lit, une fenêtre, et tout un tas d'objets inconnus. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, et de ne rester que le temps nécessaire pour se changer. Merlin lui expliquerait à quoi toutes ces choses servaient lorsqu'il le verrait. Il s'assit sur le lit, mais appuya malencontreusement sur la télécommande posée là, qui alluma instantanément la télé. Arthur se tourna en sursaut vers la chose qui s'était mise à produire du bruit, et fixa longuement l'écran. Il ne comprenait décidément rien aux objets de cette époque. L'écran diffusait des images, et du son en provenait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de fenêtre sur… Dieu sait quoi. Il finit par comprendre qu'il avait mis l'objet en marche à cause du boitier rectangulaire, et tenta d'appuyer sur les boutons en espérant l'éteindre. Mais, après avoir augmenté le son, changé les images, et avoir fait apparaître divers messages tels que « plus de chaînes en VOD », n'ayant aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, il se mit à paniquer et balança la télécommande sur le lit en se jurant de ne plus jamais y toucher.

Il finit par réussir à enfiler les nouveaux vêtements sans provoquer d'autres catastrophes, et soupira en voyant qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dedans. Il était habitué à porter des habits amples, et il se retrouvait avec des vêtements serrés, et des matières étranges. Mais il valait sans doute mieux ça que de continuer à se faire dévisager par tous ceux qu'il croisait. Au moins, il se fondrait dans la masse.

Tout en tentant de s'habituer à tout ça, il décida d'écouter le conseil de la femme qui l'avait accueilli, et de réaliser un portrait de Merlin pour avoir plus de chances de le trouver. Par chance, il savait dessiner, et des feuilles étaient posées sur le bureau. Ce n'était pas le même genre de feuilles que celles qu'il avait à Camelot, mais peu importe. Il chercha une plume, mais n'en trouva pas, et soupira avant de remarquer un crayon posé un peu plus loin. Il observa l'objet, et tenta de faire un trait avec le bout pointu, et fut soulagé en voyant qu'un trait gris se dessinait sur sa feuille. Il s'auto félicita d'avoir mémorisé le visage de Merlin juste avant de mourir, puisqu'il n'eut pas trop de mal à le reproduire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il redescendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée.

\- Ah ben voilà, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux !

Il sourit à la femme, et lui tendit le papier.

\- C'est lui votre Merlin ?

\- Oui, vous l'avez déjà vu ?

\- Jamais, non.

Arthur soupira, déçu. Il aurait pensé que Merlin le trouverait, à vrai dire. Merlin était toujours celui qui le trouvait, et il avait l'impression d'être perdu sans lui.

\- Ca fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

\- Oui, on dirait… J'aurais pensé qu'il serait là quand je reviendrais, mais il ne l'était pas. Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Eh bien, si vous êtes parti longtemps, il en a peut-être eu marre de vous attendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous savez, si vous laissez les gens trop longtemps sans nouvelles, ils finissent par perdre espoir. Peut-être que votre copain en a eu marre de vous attendre, et qu'il s'est trouvé un autre Arthur.

\- Non ! Il ne m'a pas oublié !

\- Si vous le dites. Je dis ça pour vous moi, je vous conseille simplement de ne pas vous faire trop d'espoirs. Vous avez essayé de l'appeler ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il m'entendrait…

\- Avec un téléphone….

Arthur vacilla légèrement. Encore un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas son numéro, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non…

\- Bon, eh bien je vous souhaite bonne chance en tout cas. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre Merlin, peu importe son vrai nom.

Arthur tiqua à cette nouvelle remarque sur le nom de Merlin, puis sourit brièvement et quitta l'hôtel. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il avait besoin de trouver Merlin. Maintenant. Il décida donc de montrer son portrait aux gens qu'il croisait, mais personne n'était capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Commençant fortement à désespérer, noyé au milieu de termes incompréhensibles, d'objets tous plus bruyants et étranges les uns que les autres, et surtout seul, il finit par se laisser tomber sur un banc.

\- Eh ! Vous êtes perdu ?

Arthur leva les yeux pour découvrir une jeune femme qui lui souriait.

\- Oui… Non, je… Je cherche…cet homme.

Il préféra ne pas citer le nom de Merlin, n'ayant pas envie de retomber dans les discussions étranges sur son nom, et lui montra le papier.

La jeune femme soupira, visiblement déçue.

\- Oh, vous êtes gay. Super.

Elle s'éloigna sans prendre la peine de lui dire si elle connaissait Merlin, et Arthur la regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Il ne se trouvait pas vraiment joyeux, et quand bien même ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait être un problème, et en déduit donc que le terme avait du changer de signification, même s'il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire désormais.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, il n'avait toujours rien, et il décida de retourner à l'hôtel en espérant pouvoir y passer la nuit. Il avait souvent dormi dehors, mais dans l'herbe, et il ne tenait pas à se faire rouler dessus par l'une des « voitures », s'il avait bien associé le terme qu'il avait entendu au bon objet.

La femme à l'accueil sourit en le voyant revenir.

\- J'étais sûre que vous reviendriez. Je vous ai gardé la chambre au cas où, déclara-t-elle en tendant les clés.

\- Merci… Mais je… Je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Oh… Laissez-moi deviner, vous étiez parti à l'étranger et vous avez tout perdu, donc vous êtes revenu et vous essayez de retrouver votre mec en espérant qu'il pourra vous aider ?

\- Euh… Quelque chose comme ça, j'imagine.

\- Vous devriez chercher un job au lieu de chercher votre Merlin, de l'argent vous sera plus utile.

\- Je… Je ne sais rien faire.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? Vous me faites de la peine. Voilà ce que je vous propose : je vous donne la chambre, et en échange vous m'aidez à faire le service la journée, ce qui vous laisse le soir pour chercher votre copain.

Même s'il n'avait pas tout compris, et notamment pourquoi elle appelait Merlin « son copain » ou « son mec », ne connaissant même pas le deuxième terme, mais il supposait qu'elle parlait de lui de la sorte parce qu'elle croyait que Merlin n'était pas son nom, il comprenait qu'elle lui donnait un travail. Il n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie, et savait d'ors et déjà qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre et à réaliser les tâches qui lui seraient confiées, mais il avait besoin de dormir quelque part, et il accepta donc en souriant.

\- Parfait, je vous donne les clés ! Faites attention, vous aviez laissé la télé allumée tout à l'heure.

Arthur hocha la tête, devinant que la télé était l'écran qui affichait des images. Il rejoint la chambre, et prit soin de poser le boitier qui commandait la télé loin de lui, pour être sûr de ne jamais la mettre en marche. Il fit ensuite un tour complet de la pièce, et il connaissait la plupart des objets. Seulement, la nuit tombait de plus en plus, et il ne voyait quasiment plus rien. N'ayant pas vu de torche, il se demanda comment les gens s'éclairaient. Il tenta alors de toucher un peu à tout en espérant déclencher quelque chose qui lui apporterait de la lumière, et finit par appuyer sur l'interrupteur en reculant. La lumière s'alluma, et il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il appuya sur le bouton, et il faisait noir à nouveau. Il fixa longuement le bouton, appuyant plusieurs fois dessus, se demandant comment il pouvait contrôler la lumière. Encore quelque chose qu'il devrait demander à Merlin, à supposer qu'il parvienne à le trouver.

Il poussa la seule porte de la chambre en dehors de celle par laquelle il était entré, et arriva dans la petite salle de bains. Il entra dans la douche en tentant de comprendre ce que c'était et comment ça marchait. Il poussa le robinet, et se retrouva instantanément trempé. Il le referma immédiatement, ayant compris que les gens se lavaient certainement dans cet endroit étrange et qui semblait compliqué à utiliser.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir réussi à se lever et à s'habiller sans trop de problèmes, il descendit pour travailler. Il appréhendait ce moment, n'ayant d'une part jamais travaillé, et étant de l'autre sûr qu'il allait devoir utiliser des objets inconnus. La femme –qui s'appelait donc Gisèle –lui demanda de répondre au téléphone pour prendre les réservations, et il eut l'impression qu'elle lui parlait dans une autre langue. Il suivit son regard et comprit que le téléphone se trouvait à sa droite.

Après avoir sursauté en l'entendant sonner pour la première, avoir paniqué, et avoir finalement réussi à décrocher avant de s'interroger sur quelle sorte de magie lui permettait d'entendre des gens qui n'étaient pas là, il parvint à prendre une réservation, comprenant enfin ce qu'il était sensé faire. Alors que le téléphone ne sonnait plus depuis un moment, Arthur se laissa aller à penser. Merlin lui manquait. Il espérait qu'il serait capable de vite le retrouver. A vrai dire, il espérait surtout qu'il était encore en vie. Il s'était visiblement passé un très long moment, et puisque Camelot avait disparu, il en déduisait que tous ceux qu'il connaissait, Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine et les autres chevaliers… Tous étaient probablement morts depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sûr que Merlin était toujours là, quelque part. Il en était persuadé, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi.

Après avoir finalement fini sa journée, qui lui avait semblé interminable, il quitta l'hôtel pour retenter sa chance avec les passants. Il finit par entrer dans un bar, et demander aux gens s'ils avaient vu Merlin, jusqu'à ce que le patron du bar ne l'interpelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Euh… Je cherche quelqu'un, je… Ne pensais pas que ça dérangerait.

\- Vous cherchez qui ?

\- Merlin.

\- Merlin ? Vous recherchez vraiment quelqu'un qui s'appelle Merlin ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que c'est loin d'être courant comme nom. Pas facile à porter. M'enfin, tant que vous, vous ne vous appelez pas Arthur !

L'homme se mit à rire de sa propre blague, et Arthur le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Enfin, Merlin et Arthur ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas les légendes Arthuriennes, on est en Grande-Bretagne bordel !

Arthur eut la vague impression d'être pris pour un abruti, et décida d'y remédier.

\- Non, non, je connais. Je n'avais juste pas…

\- Mmh, je vois. Et donc, vous le trouvez votre Merlin ?

\- Non, soupira Arthur. Personne ne l'a vu. Je commence à me demander s'il est encore en vie…

\- Oh, c'est moche. Vous avez une photo, on ne sait jamais ?

Arthur lui tendit le papier, n'ayant que très peu d'espoir.

\- C'est un dessin ? C'est pas courant non plus, ça. Mais bon, faites voir… Au moins, je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas mort.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Pas vraiment, je ne savais même pas qu'il s'appelait Merlin, et croyez-moi je m'en serai souvenu. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quoi, un an ? J'étais dans une mauvaise passe à l'époque, à la rue je veux dire, et le gars m'a aidé, il m'a offert les clés de ce bar. J'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague, ou un plan pourri, mais j'ai tenté le coup, et le banquier m'a appris que l'endroit avait déjà été voté pour accueillir un bar, et qu'il avait reçu un appel de l'acheteur disant qu'il me laissait ses parts –la totalité des parts, donc. Si je vis encore aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à ce mec. Si vous le retrouvez, dites lui merci de ma part.

Arthur eut un sursaut de motivation, et se jeta à moitié sur l'homme.

\- Où ? Où est-ce que l'avez vu ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, à quelques rues d'ici, mais j'imagine qu'il doit encore être dans le coin, cependant je ne peux pas vous dire où, c'était il y a un peu plus d'un an.

\- Je vois. Merci beaucoup !

\- Vous devriez essayer tout ce qui est œuvre de charité, ça m'a l'air d'être le genre de type à aimer aider les autres.

Arthur hocha la tête et sortit du bar, reprenant enfin espoir. Merlin, son Merlin, était bien vivant et probablement près d'ici. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une œuvre de charité, mais il connaissait le mot charité, et en déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'endroits où l'on aidait les pauvres. Seulement il ne savait pas où en trouver. Il demanda alors aux gens dans la rue, qui lui indiquèrent un « restaurant » pour les nécessiteux un peu plus loin.

* * *

Arthur s'y rendit aussi vite qu'il pouvait, et poussa les portes en priant pour que Merlin y soit. Il fut cependant vite coupé dans son élan lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec dédain. Il supposa qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un pauvre, et que ceux vraiment dans le besoin avaient l'impression qu'il venait leur voler leur place. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer qu'il était là pour trouver quelqu'un lorsqu'il le vit sortir de d'une pièce qu'il devina être la cuisine.

Merlin était là. Arthur afficha un large sourire, et Merlin se figea en le voyant. Il le fixa sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Finalement, Arthur ne tenait plus, et s'avança à grands pas vers lui, avec la seule envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Lorsque Merlin comprit qu'Arthur venait vers lui, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et repartit d'où il venait aussi vite que possible. Arthur fronça les sourcils, et pressa le pas pour le rattraper.

\- Merlin ? Merlin !

Merlin ne répondit pas, et fuyait toujours plus loin. Arthur tenta de le suivre, mais fut bloqué par les gens qui sortaient des cuisines.

\- Oh, mais poussez-vous !

Il les poussa et parvint à traverser les lieux jusqu'à pousser une porte qui le mena dehors. Il fouilla toute la rue du regard, mais Merlin avait disparu. Il hurla son nom, sans réponse. Il se laissa alors tomber sur les marches de l'arrière du restaurant, dépité. Merlin le fuyait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il aurait du être heureux de le voir, tout comme lui l'était.

Il se demanda brièvement si sa fuite pouvait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il lui ait avoué être un sorcier, mais Arthur était pourtant sûr de lui avoir fait clairement comprendre qu'il l'acceptait tel qu'il était avant de mourir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement perdu. Il avait besoin de Merlin. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre dans ce monde sans lui, ni découvrir pourquoi il était revenu à la vie. Il se jura alors de le retrouver et de le forcer à lui parler. Il ne pouvait de toute manière s'agir que d'un malentendu, Merlin ne pouvait pas réellement être passé à autre chose et vouloir garder Arthur hors de sa vie, comme l'avait suggéré Gisèle. Du moins, il l'espérait de tout son coeur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis infiniment désolée pour l'attente, j'ai l'habitude de poster beaucoup plus rapidement que ça, mais j'ai été complètement overbookée par les partiels et autres. Cela dit je vous promet de mettre au maximum deux semaines pour poster le prochain chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Arthur resta un long moment sur les marches, la tête entre les mains, jusqu'à ce que la porte derrière lui s'ouvre à nouveau.

\- Merlin ? Où il est encore passé, celui là !

L'homme qui venait de sortir des cuisines se tourna vers Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Les clients n'ont pas le droit d'emprunter cette sortie…Et je doute que vous ayez besoin de nos services, de toute manière…

Arthur ouvrit et referma la bouche, loin d'être sûr de ce qu'il fallait répondre.

\- Je… Vous connaissez Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Où est-ce qu'il vit ?

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous communiquer ce genre d'informations. Veuillez vous en aller.

Arthur se leva, bien résolu à trouver l'adresse de Merlin. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi il s'était enfui, et s'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose. L'homme savait de toute évidence où il habitait, mais il ne lui dirait rien. Cependant, Arthur était à peu près sûr que les adresses des employés étaient répertoriées quelque part, il avait lui-même trouvé un registre du genre en fouillant dans les placards de l'hôtel alors qu'il s'ennuyait. Il poussa alors l'homme et s'engouffra par la porte, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il lui criait. Il commença à ouvrir les placards, et tomba sur divers objets auxquels il ne comprenait rien, mais pas d'adresse. En même temps, ce n'était sans doute pas très logique de garder ce genre d'informations dans une cuisine.

Tandis que l'homme tentait de le jeter dehors, et que les cuisiniers semblaient plus préoccupés par leur travail que par lui, Arthur se dégagea et atteint une deuxième pièce, qui semblait être une sorte de bureau. Il vida rapidement les tiroirs de leur contenu, et sourit en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Il parvint à mémoriser l'adresse de Merlin juste avant que l'homme ne l'attrape par le bras et ne le jette vers la sortie.

\- Je vous préviens, je vais appeler les flics ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à revenir dans le coin !

Arthur ne s'en formalisa pas, ne sachant pas ce qu'était un flic, et étant de toute manière trop heureux d'avoir pu récupérer l'adresse de son ami. Il allait pouvoir se rendre chez lui et lui parler. En supposant que Merlin accepte de lui parler.

Il hésita quelques instants, se rendant bien compte qu'il était tard, et se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir et aller voir Merlin le lendemain soir. Il décida finalement qu'il avait bien trop envie de savoir, et tenta de se repérer dans les rues pour trouver la bonne.

Après avoir tourné pendant plus de vingt minutes, il finit par repérer la plaque portant le bon de nom de rue et s'y engouffra, cherchant la bonne maison. Il trouva rapidement le numéro, et s'étonna de voir que ce n'était pas une maison. Il y avait plusieurs portes, et d'après ce qu'il comprenait, des gens habitaient derrière chacune d'elle. Il soupira, ne sachant pas quelle porte le mènerait à Merlin, et ne pouvant décemment pas toutes les faire. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, déçu, lorsqu'une femme entra dans le hall.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui ! Je cherche Merlin, mais je ne sais pas…

\- Vous n'avez pas le numéro de l'appartement ? C'est la porte 9, au premier étage, lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Arthur la remercia rapidement et se précipita vers la porte qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Une fois devant celle-ci, il hésita brièvement, appréhendant la réaction de Merlin, avant de toquer. Un « j'arrive » lui parvint, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant enfin sa voix. Finalement, Merlin ouvrit la porte, et se paralysa en reconnaissant Arthur.

\- Merlin !

Arthur sourit, mais Merlin ne bougea pas.

\- Que… Comment tu…

Merlin referma brusquement la porte, faisant pratiquement sursauter Arthur. L'ancien roi toqua à nouveau, tout en l'appelant, mais Merlin ne daigna pas rouvrir la porte. Au contraire, il lui lança de s'en aller, mais Arthur ne lui obéit pas pour autant.

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert cette porte ! Merlin !

Arthur frappa de plus belle sur la porte, et ne se stoppa que lorsqu'une voisine sortit de chez elle, visiblement agacée.

\- Je vous préviens, si vous tapez encore une fois sur cette porte, j'appelle les flics !

Le roi ne savait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il comprenait bien que c'était une menace. Il allait tenter de lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'il parle à Merlin lorsque celui finit par rouvrir la porte. Il lui attrapa le bras et le poussa à l'intérieur, avant de balbutier une excuse à la vieille femme, et de rentrer à son tour.

\- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Arthur ne remarqua même pas le tutoiement, trop abasourdi par le ton agressif de Merlin. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient –ce qui arrivait pourtant souvent.

\- Je veux juste te parler…

\- Eh bien pas moi. Vas-t-en.

\- Merlin…

\- Vas-t-en, je te dis.

\- Merlin !

Merlin se retourna vers lui, mais Arthur sentait bien qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur son ancien serviteur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Tu es mort !

\- Et je suis là maintenant ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive, mais je suis là ! Et je… J'ai besoin de toi, Merlin.

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien tout seul.

Arthur tenta de protester, mais Merlin le poussa vers la sortie.

\- Ne reviens pas !

Il lui referma la porte au nez, et Arthur la fixa longuement, abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais vu Merlin comme ça. Comme si… Comme s'il le haïssait. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait, et désormais…Désormais il n'avait plus rien. Si sa nouvelle vie se résumait à cela, à se débrouiller seul dans un monde inconnu tandis que Merlin refusait de le voir, alors il aurait préféré rester mort. Là au moins il ne souffrirait pas.

Dépité, il rejoignit sa chambre après s'être à nouveau perdu et s'endormit difficilement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il descendit dans le hall, le moral n'ayant pas vraiment remonté, et vit Gisèle qui l'y attendait.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- Désolé.

\- Tout va bien ?

Arthur leva les yeux vers elle. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait tout perdu, son château, son royaume, ses amis, et maintenant Merlin. Il ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de rester ici et de travailler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son Merlin ou retourner à Avalon.

\- Vous aviez raison, finit-il par soupirer. Il ne veut plus me voir.

Gisèle le regarda d'un air désolé et s'assit à ses côtés. Arthur soupira, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce que Merlin le rejette. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il y avait une seule personne qui resterait toujours à ses côtés, ce serait lui. Et pourtant, il le fuyait, et lui parlait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, comme si Arthur était un ennemi. Et ça lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Gisèle lui proposa de prendre sa journée, et il la remercia intérieurement d'être aussi compréhensive avec lui, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, et qu'il savait très bien qu'il était la plupart du temps à côté de la plaque quand elle lui parlait.

Il songea à retourner voir Merlin, mais il abandonna vite l'idée, conscient que sa réaction ne s'arrangerait pas en un laps de temps aussi court, et ne voulant pas aggraver la situation. Il finit donc par passer une bonne moitié de sa journée allongé sur son lit, se demandant comment il allait s'en sortir, et quelles tuiles allaient encore lui tomber sur la tête, et s'il serait un jour capable de comprendre ce monde sans l'aide de Merlin.

Finalement, en début d'après-midi, il décida que rester à ruminer ne servirait à rien, et qu'il valait peut-être mieux aller prendre l'air. Encore peu habitué au bruit des voitures, camions et autres véhicules, il sursauta quelques fois en les entendant passer près de lui avant de finir par s'y habituer. Il rôda sans but pendant un moment, tentant en vain de trouver quelque chose à faire. Il finit par échouer près du restaurant où il avait trouvé Merlin la veille, et soupira en reconnaissant l'endroit.

Il s'apprêtait à passer son chemin après être resté sur place plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

\- Eh ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas revenir !

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'homme qui travaillait là et l'avait menacé d'appeler Dieu sait qui, et tenta de balbutier une réponse.

\- Non, mais je…

\- J'ai appelé les flics, cette fois vous y avez droit ! Harcèlement, mon vieux !

Arthur voulut répliquer, mais des hommes en uniforme arrivèrent près de lui et le stoppèrent. Il n'était pas complètement stupide, et avait vu ses gardes faire les mêmes gestes des centaines de fois, ce qui était suffisant pour comprendre qu'il avait des ennuis. Les hommes l'emmenèrent dans un endroit où ils le mirent en cellule. Arthur ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais apparemment ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il ait voulu chercher l'adresse de Merlin.

Une éternité sembla passer, et Arthur espérait qu'il n'allait pas rester longtemps dans ce lieu. Il avait déjà passé du temps en cellule à Camelot, mais c'était différent. Là bas, il savait pourquoi il y était, et il savait aussi qu'il n'y resterait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, rien n'était moins sûr.

Il soupira à nouveau, et attendit, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Finalement, un garde vint lui ouvrir la porte, et l'informa qu'il pouvait partir.

\- Vous êtes libre, on a payé votre caution.

Arthur sortit de la cellule en soupirant, tentant de ne pas se demander ce que c'était une caution. C'était probablement Gisèle qui l'avait sorti de là, et il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à faire quelque chose pour la remercier. Il suivit l'officier jusqu'à une autre pièce, et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait aidé, mais Merlin. Il s'approcha du sorcier, mais préféra rester à une certaine distance, n'ayant aucune idée de son humeur.

\- Ouais, ça ira, dit un homme en tendant une sorte de rectangulaire à Merlin. Par contre, euh… Lorsqu'on lui a demandé son nom, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Arthur Pendragon, vous pouvez nous expliquer ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, tandis qu'Arthur se demandait en quoi son nom était un problème.

\- Oui, hum… Il avait du boire un peu, et… Je m'appelle Merlin, alors… Laissez tomber, c'est juste…

L'officier sembla peu convaincu, mais lui fit signe de partir, et Merlin entraîna Arthur avec lui vers la sortie.

\- Tu es venu me chercher.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- Ecoutes, juste… Ne donne jamais ton nom de famille, ne mentionne pas Guenièvre, ou Perceval, ou qui que ce soit et tout ira bien.

Merlin commença à s'éloigner, mais Arthur lui agrippa le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face.

\- Non, ça n'ira pas ! Merlin… Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu à la vie, je ne comprends qu'un mot sur trois lorsqu'on me parle, je ne sais pourquoi j'étais en cellule, et tu me hais et je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors ne me dis pas que ça va aller !

Merlin soupira, mais sembla s'adoucir légèrement.

\- C'est une petite ville, alors les flics s'emmerdent et s'occupent avec tout et n'importe quoi, c'est rien.

\- Un flic, c'est une sorte de garde, c'est ça ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

\- Bon, tu devrais t'en sortir, soupira le sorcier.

\- Tu me tutoies, remarqua Arthur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me tutoies.

\- Ah… Oui. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vouvoyé quelqu'un, désolé.

Arthur haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire, d'autant plus qu'il avait perdu son statut royal, et que Merlin n'avait de fait aucune raison de le vouvoyer si ce n'est par respect pour le roi qu'il avait été. Mais respecter les codes sur ce genre de signes de respect n'avait jamais été le style du sorcier, et Arthur se doutait que ce n'était pas non plus celui de ce Merlin qui avait changé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me chercher ? Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas me parler.

\- Il y a une différence entre ne pas vouloir parler à quelqu'un et le laisser pourrir en prison, Arthur.

\- Merci.

Merlin marmonna un « de rien », et se mura à nouveau dans un silence immuable.

\- Merlin… Je n'arriverai jamais à me débrouiller tout seul ici… J'ai bien compris que tu veux rester loin de moi, mais… J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. S'il te plait.

Arthur s'attendait presque à une remarque sarcastique sur l'utilisation des formules de politesse, ce que son Merlin aurait fait, mais Merlin soupira et se contenta de répondre d'un ton monotone, et qui sonnait un peu blasé, ce qui prouva une nouvelle fois à l'ancien roi que son ami avait changé, et semblait avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait sa joie de vivre.

\- Bon, très bien, je vais te montrer comment t'adapter. Mais ensuite je veux que tu t'en ailles.

\- Pourquoi ? Merlin, je… Tu es toujours resté avec moi, pourquoi tu me rejettes maintenant ? Dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal !

\- Rien du tout ! Tu n'as rien fait, mais je… C'était hier pour toi, mais ça fait presque deux mille ans que tu es mort, Arthur ! Deux mille ans que je dois regarder tout ce à quoi je tenais disparaitre ! Gwaine est mort le même jour que toi, puis ils sont tous morts les uns après les autres ! Kilgharrah, Gaius, Gwen, ma mère… Camelot s'est effondré, et quand je pensais que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, la magie s'est mise à disparaitre elle aussi ! J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais, et il est hors de question que ça recommence ! Alors s'il te plait, ne me force pas à revivre ça !

Arthur resta un instant bouche-bée, tentant d'assimiler tout ce que Merlin venait de lui lancer à la figure. Deux mille ans. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il était resté mort pendant longtemps, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Merlin le rejetait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui en voulait, comme il l'avait pensé, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Arthur savait que, s'il venait de commencer une nouvelle vie, il allait tôt ou tard mourir une nouvelle fois. Et Merlin resterait.

Alors que son ami était au bord des larmes, Arthur s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait toujours apprécié Merlin pour sa bonne humeur, mais aujourd'hui il était totalement brisé, il le voyait dans ses yeux. L'étincelle qu'il avait l'habitude d'y voir s'était éteinte, et Merlin n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'Arthur avait connu. L'ancien roi se jura alors de ramener son Merlin, le vrai Merlin, et de faire disparaitre toute la douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Mais pour y parvenir, il fallait que Merlin le laisse l'aider et cesse de le repousser.

\- Quand tu dis que la magie a disparut, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, si ?

\- Si.

\- Mais… Et les… Boutons carrés, tu sais…Qui contrôlent la lumière ?

Merlin esquissa un rire pour la première fois, et le cœur d'Arthur se remplit de joie. Peut-être que le Merlin qu'il connaissait n'avait pas complètement disparu, après tout.

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie, Arthur, c'est de l'électricité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est… Euh… Une sorte de courant qui fait fonctionner la plupart des objets qu'on utilise aujourd'hui. C'est ce qu'il y a dans les éclairs, lors des orages, mais ça passe dans des câbles pour alimenter des prises auxquelles on branche les objets.

Arthur n'avait pas tout compris, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête, convaincu que Merlin ne serait pas capable de mieux lui expliquer.

\- Je suppose que tu vas me montrer ma chambre ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Chez toi, il va bien falloir que je dorme quelque part.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais que tu resterais là où tu vis en ce moment.

\- Je vis dans ce que vous appelez un hôtel, et je dois travailler pour pouvoir y rester, alors si tu veux te débarrasser de moi au plus vite, j'imagine que ne me voir que le soir n'est pas la meilleure option.

Arthur mourrait d'envie d'entendre Merlin rebondir sur le fait qu'il travaillait, lui lançant une remarque sarcastique ou quoi que ce qui prouverait qu'il n'avait pas totalement changé et ne s'était pas complètement refermé sur lui-même, mais il se doutait que ça n'arriverait pas. Il espérait néanmoins que l'envie de Merlin de se débarrasser de la corvée « apprendre le monde à Arthur » prendrait le dessus, ce qui lui permettrait de passer toutes ses journées avec le sorcier et donc d'accroitre ses chances de l'aider, et de lui prouver qu'il valait mieux vivre et perdre que ne pas vivre.

Merlin grommela quelque chose d'à peine compréhensible, et finit par accepter.

\- Mais je te préviens, je n'ai qu'un lit.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je dors avec toi, Merlin, je devrais pouvoir m'en accommoder, ironisa Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais traina néanmoins l'ancien roi jusqu'à son appartement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vis pas dans une vraie maison ?

\- Parce que les appartements sont moins chers.

Merlin ne répondait que par des phrases brèves, et Arthur ne savait pas comment faire évoluer la conversation. Il repensa à toutes les remarques étranges que les gens lui avaient faites sur son nom ou celui de Merlin, et se dit qu'il serait peut-être plus enclin à lui donner des réponses plus développées sur ce sujet.

\- Merlin ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon nom ? Ou le tien ? Soit les gens pensent que je plaisante et que tu ne t'appelles pas Merlin, soit ils font des blagues auxquelles je ne comprends rien.

Merlin passa une main dans ses cheveux, et Arthur aurait pu jurer avoir vu un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est… Disons que les gens ne t'ont pas oublié.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout le monde connait le roi Arthur, et les chevaliers de la table ronde, et tout ce qui va avec, mais ils pensent que c'est une légende, et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a réellement existé. Ce ne sont que des histoires pour eux, des histoires populaires, et plus ou moins ré-arrangées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles ré-arrangées ?

\- Beaucoup d'élément de leurs légendes divergent de ce qu'on a connu. Ils pensent que Mordred était ton fils.

\- Mordred ?!

\- Et que tu l'aurais eu avec Morgana, donc avec ta sœur.

Arthur ouvrit des yeux ronds et manqua de s'étrangler. Sa réaction fit rire Merlin, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant enfin se détendre un peu.

\- Les gens sont fous…

Merlin haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement.

\- Et encore, tu n'a pas vu les films et les séries qu'ils ont fait dessus.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, et Merlin perdit son sourire.

\- Je te montrerai ce que c'est plus tard, je suis fatigué.

Arthur voulut répliquer, mais Merlin enchaîna en lui montrant rapidement les différentes pièces de l'appartement, et encore plus rapidement comment les utiliser, si bien qu'à la fin de ses explications, Arthur n'avait pratiquement rien retenu. Merlin soupira et déclara qu'il lui ré-expliquerait tout en détail le lendemain, et qu'il allait se coucher.

* * *

Arthur resta quelques instants planté au milieu du salon, avant de se résigner et de s'allonger aux côtés de Merlin, même s'il n'était pas fatigué étant donné que la nuit n'était même pas tombée. Il jeta un œil vers le sorcier, qui lui s'était endormi, et songea brièvement à explorer les lieux par lui-même, avant d'abandonner l'idée. Il ne savait pas comment Merlin réagirait s'il venait à abimer ses affaires, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de prendre le risque de se faire jeter dehors, ou même d'énerver son ami, il avait intérêt à le garder de bonne humeur s'il voulait l'aider.

Il laissa ses pensées divaguer, et décida qu'il demanderait à Merlin de lui en dire plus sur cette histoire de légendes, même s'il était sûr que ça allait lui donner la nausée. Rien que l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Morgana suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. Mais c'était le seul sujet qui avait fait rire Merlin, et il sentait qu'il pouvait se rapprocher de lui par ce biais-là.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le sorcier, et Arthur se demanda si Merlin avait réellement perdu sa magie, ou s'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Après tout, s'il avait vécut pendant deux mille ans, cela voulait bien dire que sa magie n'avait pas totalement disparu, aucun homme « normal » ne vit aussi longtemps.

Arthur se dit également qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur sa magie à leur époque. Après tout, il était mort peu de temps après avoir découvert la vérité, et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler réellement avec Merlin. Qui était au courant, ce qu'il avait fait exactement, quand il avait appris la magie… Arthur réalisait qu'il n'en savait rien, et il voulait savoir. Cependant, il était conscient que le passé était précisément ce qui poussait Merlin à le rejeter, et il était suffisamment intelligent pour se douter que parler de ce-dit passé ne ferait que le pousser encore plus dans ses retranchements, et loi, de lui. Il se jura donc de lui poser la question, mais uniquement lorsqu'il sentirait que leur relation était à nouveau suffisamment forte pour cela.

Il finit par sentir la fatigue arriver, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Merlin avant de s'endormir, remarquant qu'il avait le visage fermé même en dormant, ce qui prouvait encore un peu plus que son ami était brisé, et Arthur savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir recoller les morceaux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla, il avait bougé dans son sommeil et s'était collé au dos de Merlin tandis que son bras tenait sa taille. Il se dégagea rapidement et remercia le ciel de s'être réveillé avant Merlin, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que le sorcier aurait pensé de cette position.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il avait faim. Il tenta de trouver quelque chose à manger, mais les placards étaient remplis d'objets dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité, et lorsqu'il trouva enfin de la nourriture, elle était rangée dans une sorte de boite blanche qui renfermait du froid. Arthur referma la porte, et le froid avait disparu. Merlin disait qu'il n'y avait plus de magie, mais il ne voyait pas comment le froid pouvait être gardé dans une boite sans magie. A l'hôtel, Gisèle lui avait apporté à manger, et Arthur n'avait donc jamais eu besoin d'en chercher dans une cuisine. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas confiance dans cette boîte magique et décida d'attendre que Merlin se réveille pour manger.

Il pénétra dans le salon, et s'assit sur un fauteuil pour attendre, lorsqu'un objet posé sur la table attira son attention. Il le saisit, poussé par la curiosité, et tenta de comprendre ce que c'était. L'objet était rectangulaire, fin, et s'ouvrait en deux, révélant un écran qui ressemblait un peu à celui de la télé lorsqu'elle était éteinte. Arthur ne comprenait pas à quoi il servait, et tenta d'écarter les deux parties de l'objet au maximum, pour voir s'il pouvait les détacher entièrement. Il était donc en train de tourner l'objet dans tous les sens lorsque Merlin daigna enfin apparaitre.

\- Arthur, qu'est-ce que… Bon sang, Arthur, lâche ça !

Merlin se jeta sur lui et lui arracha l'objet des mains. Il le referma et soupira, visiblement agacé.

\- Je voulais juste comprendre ce que c'était…

\- Ne touche plus _jamais_ à mon ordi !

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait faire les choses correctement et aider Merlin, et en moins de dix minutes il avait réussi à le rendre furieux. Merlin sembla se calmer assez rapidement, probablement parce qu'Arthur n'avait pas cassé l'objet.

\- Je te montrerai à quoi ça sert plus tard.

\- Tu dis ça pour _tout_ , Merlin, et tu ne me montres jamais rien.

\- Je t'ai montré les choses importantes hier.

\- Tellement rapidement que je n'ai rien compris !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es long à la détente !

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer. Si l'ancien Merlin aurait pu dire ce genre de choses, il ne l'aurait certainement pas dit sur ce ton froid et dédaigneux.

\- Bon, écoutes… Je vais te ré-expliquer, d'accord ? Plus lentement.

Arthur hocha la tête lentement, et se leva pour suivre Merlin, qui l'emmena dans la salle de bains.

\- Bon, tu as dit que tu dormais dans un hôtel, pas vrai ? Donc tu devrais savoir te servir de la douche ?

\- Ce n'était pas la même.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y avait moins de boutons, à l'hôtel.

Merlin soupira, ayant de toute évidence espéré pouvoir retirer la salle de bains de la liste de choses qu'il devait lui expliquer, mais lui montra néanmoins comment utiliser la douche, et ne pas se brûler. Arthur tenta de mémoriser quel bouton allumait l'eau chaude, et lequel allumait l'eau froide, conscient que Merlin allait vite perdre patience s'il devait lui remontrer encore une fois.

Merlin le traina ensuite jusque dans la cuisine. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement, soupira, puis se tourna vers Arthur.

\- Bon, je vais te montrer la base. Tu pourras apprendre à utiliser le reste plus tard.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Merlin vienne de dire qu'il allait rester chez lui un moment. Il se concentra sur ce que son ami lui expliquait, et apprit que la boite magique qui renfermait du froid s'appelait un frigo et n'avait en réalité rien de magique. Merlin disait que ça fonctionnait grâce à l'électricité, et Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête même s'il n'avait toujours pas compris ce que c'était.

Merlin tenta de lui expliquer ce qui se mangeait froid, et se faisait cuire, et avec quoi on le faisait cuire, mais il vit rapidement qu'Arthur ne comprenait rien, et déclara qu'ils feraient à manger ensemble, et que ce serait sûrement plus simple pour lui de retenir. Arthur sourit à l'idée d'enfin faire quelque chose avec Merlin, et le fait que ce soit lui qui ai proposé qu'ils le fassent ensemble voulait probablement dire qu'il commençait à l'accepter.

Merlin décida d'abandonner la cuisine, décidant que c'était trop compliqué, et ramena Arthur vers le salon.

\- Je vais te montrer comment utiliser la télé. C'est… Ca t'occupera quand tu t'ennuies.

Arthur devait avouer qu'il avait hâte d'enfin comprendre comment la télé fonctionnait, étant donné que ça l'intriguait depuis le jour où il l'avait allumée sans faire exprès à l'hôtel.

\- Donc, ça c'est le bouton pour l'allumer, et avec ça tu changes les chaines. Et là le volume.

\- Et à quoi ça sert ? Les images dedans ?

\- C'est fait pour divertir. La plupart du temps, ils passent des émissions ou des films. C'est… Une histoire, mais en images.

Merlin jeta un œil à sa montre.

\- Y a rien d'intéressant à cette heure là, je te montrerai ce soir. Ou avant, si tu veux l'allumer.

Arthur allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Merlin jura, regarda autour de lui et attrapa un objet posé sur la table, qu'il porta à son oreille.

\- Allo ? Ah… Oui, oui, ça va… Non, probablement pas avant quelques temps… Qui ?... Non. Pas envie, j'te dis, t'as qu'à lui dire que j'ai changé d'adresse…. Ok, salut.

Merlin décolla l'objet, posa ses doigts dessus et se tourna vers Arthur qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Désolé, c'était…

Il baissa les yeux vers sa main et se rappela qu'Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'était un téléphone.

\- C'est un téléphone, c'est fait pour…

\- Ca ne ressemble pas à un téléphone…

\- Quoi ?

\- Celui de l'hotel était beaucoup plus gros, et relié à je ne sais pas quoi par un fil, et…

\- Ah. Parce que c'était un vieux téléphone, Arthur. Depuis, ils en ont fait des plus petits, sans fils pour qu'on puisse les bouger, et avec un écran pour…

Merlin ne finit pas sa phrase et tourna les talons, et Arthur eut peur qu'il se soit à nouveau agacé et qu'il ne finisse pas ses explications. Il fut soulagé en le voyant revenir avec un deuxième téléphone.

\- C'est mon ancien portable –c'est l'autre nom pour ces téléphones là. Prends le.

\- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

\- C'est utile, Arthur. Pour que tu puisses m'appeler si je ne suis pas là. Ca m'évitera de retrouver mes affaires détruites, Dieu seul sait ce que tu pourrais faire avec un mixer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

Merlin le poussa vers le canapé et s'assit près de lui. Il prit le téléphone et lui montra comment l'allumer, le déverrouiller et l'éteindre, puis s'attela à lui montrer comment utiliser l'objet.

\- Bon, il n'y a qu'un seul numéro, d'accord, le mien. Donc si tu veux m'appeler, tu appuies là.

Une fois sûr qu'Arthur avait compris comment appeler, il lui montra comment envoyer un sms.

\- Et les autres images, elles servent à quoi ?

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de la plupart. Juste… Là c'est pour prendre une photo, et ça c'est Internet.

Arthur le regarda en plissant les yeux, et Merlin ouvrit Internet.

\- C'est… Tu tapes quelque chose, et ça t'ouvre des pages. Tu peux regarder tes mails, c'est un peu comme des sms, regarder des films qui ne sont pas à la télé, ou chercher des informations. Par exemple… Tiens.

Arthur se pencha sur l'écran. Merlin avait tapé son nom, et l'écran affichait toutes sortes de choses reliées à la légende dont il avait parlé la veille.

\- Si tu cliques sur l'un des liens, ça ouvre une page.

Merlin ouvrit le premier lien, qui se révéla être la page wikipédia du Roi Arthur.

\- Et… Une photo ?

Arthur avait retenu le terme lorsque Gisèle lui avait demandé s'il avait une photo de Merlin.

\- C'est une sorte de dessin, c'est ça ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

\- Comment tu peux faire un dessin avec ça ? Demanda Arthur en désignant le téléphone.

\- Tu ne dessines pas vraiment, Arthur. C'est…

Ne sachant pas comment expliquer, Merlin ouvrit l'application et lui montra comment faire une photo.

Une fois qu'il avait compris le mécanisme, Arthur s'extasia dessus pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il agrippa Merlin par le bras et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le cadre.

\- Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Arthur ne répondit pas et appuya lentement sur le bouton que lui avait montré Merlin, puis sourit en voyant qu'il avait réussi à prendre une photo de Merlin et lui. Au moins, si Merlin le jetait dehors, il aurait quelque chose pour se souvenir de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le sorcier et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il le vit sourire légèrement. Merlin lui souriait. Et s'il souriait, alors il pouvait certainement redevenir l'homme joyeux qu'il était avant.

Merlin déclara qu'il avait des choses à faire, et Arthur le soupçonnait de simplement vouloir s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas recréer de liens, mais il s'en fichait. Il savait qu'il était encore capable de faire sourire Merlin, et il recommencerait, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier cesse de chercher à rester froid avec lui.

* * *

Arthur acquiesça donc et retourna son attention vers le portable que Merlin lui avait donné. Il rouvrit Internet, extasié par tout ce qu'un si petit objet pouvait faire et contenir. La page sur le Roi Arthur était ouverte, et Arthur décida de lire ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur les légendes dont Merlin lui avait parlé. Après tout, s'il parvenait à trouver des connaissances de lui-même, Merlin et lui pourraient avoir de vraies discussions, et ce ne serait pas seulement Arthur écoutant Merlin parler.

Arthur était impressionné par la manière dont certains éléments étaient justes –il était bien mort à Camlann de la main de Mordred, ou avait épousé Guenièvre –et d'autres altérés, telle l'idée absurde que Mordred était son fils, et avec _Morgana_. La romance entre Lancelot et Guenièvre était également restée, et Arthur grimaça lorsqu'il tomba sur la théorie absurde que son père avait pris l'apparence d'un autre homme pour violer sa mère. On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Uther, mais Arthur était sûr que le viol était une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais franchie.

Arthur décida de laisser tomber les recherches sur lui-même, et tapa le nom de Merlin. Il avait été étonné de ne pas voir son nom mentionné plus que ça sur la page du roi Arthur, et comprit assez rapidement que la légende ne se rappelait de lui que sous sa forme de vieil homme. Le fait qu'il avait était le valet d'Arthur avait tout bonnement disparu. Arthur s'agaça lorsqu'il vit que Merlin était considéré comme le fils du Diable, et donc un être à moitié maléfique. Merlin était tout sauf maléfique !

Un peu plus tard, après ce qui semblait n'être que quelques minutes pour Arthur mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il avait en réalité passé plusieurs heures sur le téléphone, Merlin revint vers lui et lui demanda s'il avait faim. Arthur était totalement affamé, n'ayant pas mangé la veille au soir, et acquiesça donc. Il suivit le sorcier jusque dans la cuisine, et tenta de se concentrer sur ce que Merlin lui expliquait pendant qu'il préparait le déjeuner.

Mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à rester concentré sur ses explications, et il se retrouva à penser à toutes les choses qu'il voulait réellement demander à Merlin, et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec les nouveaux objets de ce monde. Arthur se mordit la lèvre à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas poser de questions en rapport avec la magie ou Camelot, tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Il mourrait d'envie d'apprendre tout ce que Merlin avait réellement fait avec la magie à Camelot, il voulait continuer la conversation qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il est mort.

Finalement, Merlin déclara qu'ils avaient fini et pouvaient passer à table, et Arthur décida qu'il était temps d'entamer une discussion.

\- J'ai… regardé Internet sur la légende dont tu parlais.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne comprends pas comment certains faits peuvent être aussi loin de la vérité.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Mordred et Morgana.

\- Je dois dire que je ne l'avais pas vu venir non plus.

Merlin réprima un rire et Arthur sourit, heureux de voir son ami se relaxer en sa présence.

\- Toi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Moi ?

\- Ils disent que tu es le fils du Diable. Comme si tu pouvais être maléfique !

\- Je crois que ça a été rajouté avec toute cette histoire de Graal, pour rattacher l'histoire à la religion.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour rétablir la vérité ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je clame connaître la vérité parce que j'y étais ? Ce n'étaient que des histoires pour ces gens, Arthur, ils m'auraient probablement brûlé vif pour folie et/ou sorcellerie si j'avais dit quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors les sorciers étaient toujours persécutés… J'espérais que Gwen avait levé l'interdiction, à vrai dire. Comment c'était ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Camelot. Après ma mort.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Arthur vit le visage de Merlin se fermer brusquement, et se mordit la lèvre pour avoir gâché le moment.

\- Merlin, si tu ne veux pas en parler, dis le au lieu de mentir.

\- Je te dis que je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas retourné à Camelot, d'accord !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y avait plus rien pour moi là-bas. Quand j'y suis retourné, pour annoncer ta mort, Leon m'a dit que Gwaine était mort aussi. Je ne voulais pas rester, alors je suis parti. J'écrivais à Gaius régulièrement, mais je n'y suis jamais retourné.

\- Où es-tu allé ?

Merlin ne répondit pas.

\- Merlin ?

\- Je n'ai plus envie de parler.

Arthur soupira.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont revenus aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je suis revenu, est-ce que les autres aussi ? Gwen, Morgana ?

\- Non. Et ils ne reviendront pas.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie, Arthur !

Merlin se leva brusquement et Arthur entendit la porte de la chambre claquer. Il resta assis quelques instants, sous le choc, se demandant comment ils étaient passés de ces moments dans le canapé à ça. C'était comme si Merlin réagissait aléatoirement, tantôt bien, tantôt mal, et Arthur décida qu'il en avait assez de le laisser diriger ses sautes d'humeur contre lui. Il n'avait jamais été patient, et il n'avait jamais supporté qu'on s'énerve contre lui sans raison –ou même avec une raison, d'ailleurs, et il était persuadé qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter la colère de Merlin.

* * *

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, bien décidé à forcer le sorcier à lui parler, mais se stoppa en voyant Merlin assis sur le lit, au bord des larmes devant un carton.

Arthur s'approcha doucement et s'assit près de lui, ne se relaxant que lorsqu'il était sûr que Merlin n'allait pas le jeter hors de la pièce.

Il posa sa main sur son bras, dans ce qu'il espérait être un geste réconfortant.

\- J'ai essayé, tu sais.

\- Essayé quoi ?

\- De faire ce que tu voulais. De rester moi-même. Les premières centaines d'années, je me faisais des amis, mais… Ils sont tous morts, les uns après les autres, et je… Je n'en pouvais plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir tous ceux auxquels tu tiens mourir les uns après les autres, pour l'éternité…

Merlin retint un sanglot, et Arthur l'attira vers lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il sentit Merlin éclater en sanglots dans ses bras, et tenta de le réconforter, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Intrigué par le carton posé sur le lit, Arthur tendit le bras pour l'attraper et le tira vers lui, tout en maintenant Merlin contre lui avec son autre bras.

Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main dans le carton, et trouva ce qui semblait être une photo en noir et blanc. Arthur reconnut facilement Merlin, mais n'avait aucune idée de qui était l'autre homme. Il posa la photo sur le côté et se promit mentalement de demander à Merlin qui c'était lorsqu'il irait mieux. Il récupéra un autre objet, qui se révéla être un petit dragon en bois qu'Arthur se souvenait avoir vu dans la chambre de Merlin à Camelot, puis il retira un troisième objet et manqua de lâcher Merlin sous la surprise. Le sigil de sa mère. Il l'avait donné à Merlin peu avant la mort d'Uther, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Merlin le garderait aussi longtemps.

Arthur passa ses doigts sur le rond en bois plusieurs fois, avant de baisser la tête vers Merlin à nouveau.

\- Où es-tu allé, Merlin ? Après… Après ma mort. Dis le moi… Parle-moi. S'il te plaît.

\- J'ai… La forêt… J'ai cherché Aithusa après la mort de Kilgharrah… Deux semaines après Gwaine et toi… Les druides… Et…

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, et encore moins pour conforter les gens. Il songea à demander qui étaient Aithusa et Kilgharrah, avant de se rétracter. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Merlin se braque à nouveau.

Il se contenta alors de le serrer dans ses bras en espérant que ça suffirait. Merlin finit par s'endormir, probablement épuisé émotionnellement, et Arthur l'allongea du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans le réveiller. N'ayant pas envie de le laisser seul, il s'assit au bout du lit et récupéra le carton qu'il avait poussé pour allonger Merlin. Il savait que fouiller dans les affaires de son ami était mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Merlin avait sortit ce carton juste avant de craquer, et Arthur devinait que le carton renfermait les choses auxquelles il tenait. Et s'il voulait comprendre le passé de Merlin, ce qu'il s'était passé entre le jour où il était mort et aujourd'hui, ces objets étaient probablement son seul moyen.

Il regarda alors à l'intérieur, et en retira quelques photos. La plupart étaient en noir et blanc et semblaient vieilles –elles n'avaient en tout cas pas la même qualité que celles qu'il faisait avec un téléphone. Arthur les regarda brièvement, mais il savait qu'il n'y reconnaitrait personne à part Merlin, et qu'il aurait donc besoin que son ami lui explique qui les autres étaient. Il poussa donc les photos sur le côté, mais l'une d'entre elles retint son attention. La photo représentait Merlin et un autre homme, qui se tenait derrière lui et l'entourait de ses bras. Arthur n'avait pas besoin de Merlin pour comprendre qui il était, ou tout du moins ce qu'il avait représenté. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et résista à l'envie de déchirer la photo.

Lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur Merlin et tout ce qu'il avait réellement fait pour lui, Arthur avait fini par réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours nié, même à lui-même. Ses sentiments pour Merlin étaient bien plus qu'amicaux. Il avait voulut le lui dire avant de mourir, mais en était incapable. Il avait alors espéré que ses yeux et ses derniers mots le lui auraient fait comprendre. Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait retrouvé Merlin, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il parviendrait à l'aider, et que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son Merlin, ils pourraient être heureux, ensemble.

Mais désormais la réalité le frappait. Il avait supposé que Merlin éprouvait la même chose pour lui, et il avait tort. Ou peut-être que Merlin l'avait aimé, mais il était de toute évidence passé à autre chose. Et Arthur ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il ne pouvait pas attendre de Merlin qu'il reste seul pendant deux mille ans, qu'il l'aime pendant deux mille ans.

Il jeta la photo sur le côté et repris le rond en bois qui portait le sigil de sa mère. Merlin l'avait gardé pendant tout ce temps, ce qui voulait pourtant bien dire qu'il n'avait pas oublié Arthur. Arthur soupira et regarda ce qui restait dans le carton.

Il y avait un collier, et Arthur semblait se souvenir qu'il appartenait à Hunith. Il trouva également ce qui ressemblait à un casque, lourd et troué, comme s'il avait été frappé avec une grande force, et Arthur se demanda pourquoi Merlin gardait un tel objet. Il supposa qu'il devrait le lui demander pour savoir.

Le carton était désormais vide, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'en dehors des photos, presque tout venait de Camelot. Il soupira et commença à remettre les affaires dans le carton lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait en réalité laissé quelque chose au fond. Il attrapa le petit objet et manqua de le lâcher en reconnaissant l'une de ses bagues. Merlin avait du la récupérer lorsqu'il était retourné à Camelot juste après sa mort.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de la mettre, puis reposa le carton désormais à nouveau plein sur le sol. Il se tourna vers Merlin, qui dormait encore, et s'allongea près de lui, attendant son réveil. Merlin se mit à bouger dans son sommeil, et finit par se blottir contre Arthur, le visage contre sa poitrine. Arthur sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et hésita quelques secondes avant de passer un bras sous celui de Merlin et de le maintenir contre lui, ne sachant pas s'il faisait ça pour conforter Merlin ou lui-même.

Il savait que lorsque Merlin se réveillerait, ils devraient parler, et Merlin pourrait se braquer, mais il s'autorisa à ne pas y penser et à se contenter de tenir l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui pendant quelques heures.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais je vais le faire._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Arthur ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Merlin dormait contre lui lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il hésita à se lever, ce n'était après tout pas son appartement, mais il savait que Merlin avait besoin de repos, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque que les coups le réveille. Il se dégagea alors des bras de son ancien serviteur et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit doucement.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui plissa les yeux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Euh… Je m'appelle Arthur.

\- Où est Merlin ? David m'a dit qu'il avait changé d'adresse, mais je ne suis pas débile.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait jamais du ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était l'homme, ni de pourquoi Merlin lui avait fait croire qu'il n'habitait plus là, et il ne savait surtout pas ce qu'il devait faire, ce que Merlin voudrait qu'il fasse.

\- Il n'est pas ici, finit-il par dire.

\- Sa voiture est en bas, il est là. Je veux juste lui parler.

\- Bon, écoutez, il dort, alors repassez plus tard.

\- Il dort ? En plein milieu de l'après-midi ? Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je vis ici.

\- Vous… Quoi ? Merlin n'a jamais parlé de vous…

Arthur cherchait quelque chose à répondre lorsque la voix de Merlin leur parvint.

\- Arthur ? A qui tu… Oh.

\- Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Merlin, c'est qui ce type ?

Arthur commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était la curiosité ou la jalousie qui le poussait à rester, mais il savait qu'il ne bougerait pas.

\- C'est un vieil ami, répondit Merlin sans même regarder Arthur. Je l'héberge. Et ça ne te regarde pas, de toute manière.

\- Un peu que ça me regarde ! C'est à cause de lui que tu m'as plaqué, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans alors fous-lui la paix et vas-t-en.

L'homme voulut protester, mais Merlin le poussa dehors et ferma la porte avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Personne. Juste un ex.

Arthur ne connaissait pas certains mots, mais il était à peu près sûr d'avoir compris. Il tenta de cacher la jalousie qui grandissait en lui, menaçant de le dévorer.

\- Tu étais avec lui ?

Merlin hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il remarqua la bague au doigt d'Arthur.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Arthur commença à balbutier quelque chose, mais Merlin le coupa.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

\- Non ! Enfin… Un peu, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Ce sont _mes_ affaires, Arthur, tu n'avais aucun droit de fouiller !

\- C'est toi qui a sorti le carton et t'es endormi ! Il fallait te douter que je serai tenté de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans !

\- Oh, bien, sûr, c'est _ma_ faute !

\- Pourquoi tu l'as gardée ?

\- De quoi ?

\- La bague. Et le sigil de ma mère. Tu les as gardés.

\- Tu peux les reprendre, si c'est ça que tu veux.

Merlin commença à s'en aller, et Arthur se retint pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Il en avait plus qu'assez de l'attitude de Merlin, et était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'en aller avant qu'ils aient parlé, vraiment parlé. Il le rattrapa alors.

\- Mais bon sang, Merlin, je ne veux pas les récupérer !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ?

\- Comprendre ! Je veux _comprendre_ , Merlin ! Comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé après ma mort, comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi, sur la défensive, méfiant !

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, alors laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Non. Parce que tu es mon ami, et il est hors de question que je te laisse alors que tu ne vas pas bien !

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Merlin !

\- Bon, d'accord ! Si je réponds à tes foutues questions, tu me laisses tranquille ?

Arthur considéra la question pendant quelques instants avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

\- Tu as vingt minutes, déclara Merlin.

Arthur l'attira dans la chambre, où il sortit à nouveau le carton.

\- Pourquoi tu as gardé tout ça ?

\- Ce sont des choses de mon passé, mais tu devrais le savoir vu que tu as fouillé.

Arthur ne releva pas l'attaque, et sortit les différents objets. Il mit de côté le collier d'Hunith et le sigil de sa mère, puisqu'il savait déjà ce que c'était. Il agrippa le petit dragon en bois, et le tendit à Merlin.

\- Pourquoi tu as gardé ça ? Je sais que ça vient de Camelot, mais…

\- C'était à mon père. C'est lui qui l'a fait.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas.

Merlin sembla soudain triste, et Arthur s'en voulut presque d'avoir posé la question, mais il voulait savoir.

\- Je l'ai rencontré, une fois. C'était Balinor.

\- Le seigneur des Dragons ? Merlin, je… Je suis désolé. C'est toi qui as tué le dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, je l'ai laissé partir.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

\- Il n'est jamais revenu ! Et de toute manière, ses raisons pour attaquer Camelot étaient plus que valables !

\- Merlin !

\- Il n'aurait jamais du blesser des innocents, je suis d'accord, mais il avait raison d'en vouloir à Uther ! Et c'était mon ami, alors je te conseille de ne pas l'insulter !

Arthur ne répondit pas, et ravala les mots qui lui venaient, n'ayant pas envie que Merlin se braque et décide de ne plus répondre à ses questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ? Avec la magie, à Camelot ?

\- Ca va prendre bien plus que vingt minutes, ça.

\- Merlin…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai passé ma vie à sauver la tienne, à quoi bon revenir sur chaque détail ? Ce n'est pas comme si je me souvenais de tout, de toute manière.

Arthur soupira et décida de changer de sujet. Camelot était un sujet dont ils parleraient plus tard, lorsque leur relation serait redevenue comme avant. Il mit alors de côté toutes les questions qu'il avait sur le sujet, et retira les photos et le casque du carton.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le casque.

Le visage de Merlin s'assombrit à nouveau, et il lui prit le casque des mains, le fixant tristement.

\- Un casque.

\- Pourquoi il est troué ?

\- C'est un casque de guerre, Arthur. On le portait pour se battre, et ça, c'est un trou d'obus.

\- Obus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une arme. On ne se bat plus avec des épées depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu as gardé ton vieux casque troué ?

\- Ce n'était pas le mien. C'était…

Merlin se pencha et récupéra une photo dans le tas. Arthur sentit sa gorge se serrer en reconnaissant la photo qu'il avait remarqué avant, celle où un homme entourait Merlin amoureusement. C'était de toute évidence le casque de cet homme.

Merlin passa son doigt sur la photo, et Arthur décida de mettre sa jalousie de côté autant que possible.

\- Il est mort pendant la guerre, c'est ça ?

Merlin acquiesça lentement, et Arthur remarqua une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Il songea à changer de sujet pour éviter de rendre Merlin encore plus triste, mais décida finalement de poursuivre la conversation. Jusqu'à présent, les seuls moments où Merlin lui avait parlé et l'avait laissé se rapprocher de lui étaient quand il était triste, et même si Arthur sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois que des larmes envahissaient le visage de Merlin, il décida que c'était nécessaire. Merlin avait besoin de faire face à ses émotions, et non pas de les refouler.

Arthur tenta alors de poser une main sur son bras, et soupira de soulagement lorsque Merlin ne le repoussa pas.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

\- C'est du passé.

\- Merlin… Ce n'est pas parce que c'est passé que tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste.

\- Vraiment ? C'est _toi_ qui me parles de montrer mes émotions ?

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et haussa les épaules. Son regard se déplaça vers les autres photos, et, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Merlin les saisit. Il se laissa tomber légèrement et s'appuya contre Arthur. Arthur tenta de ne pas laisser son cœur s'emballer à ce contact. Il savait que Merlin avait besoin de réconfort, et qu'il ne s'était mis dans ses bras que pour avoir du contact humain. Cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Mais Arthur ne put s'empêcher de l'entourer d'un bras, et se détendit lorsque Merlin ne le repoussa pas.

\- Ce sont des gens auxquels je tenais. Des amis, pour la plupart.

\- Elles sont toutes sans couleurs. Les photos. Ca veut dire qu'elles sont vieilles ?

\- Ca dépend de ce que tu appelles vieilles, mais oui. La plus récente date de 1919.

\- Et on est en quelle année ?

\- 2016.

\- C'était il y a presque cent ans !

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de photos plus récentes ?

\- Parce que j'en ai assez de m'attacher à des gens, puis de les voir mourir. J'ai passé les premiers siècles à vivre comme ça, et puis j'ai abandonné. J'ai fini par réaliser que je souffrais moins en restant seul. Et puis dans les années 1900 j'ai rencontré des gens, un peu malgré moi. Et après leur mort, je suis revenu à ma vie de solitaire.

\- Je croyais que tu sortais avec le type qui est venu tout à l'heure.

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas créer de liens.

\- C'était quand ? La guerre qui a tué…

\- James. Ils 'appelait James. C'était la première guerre mondiale, entre 1914 et 1918. Je te ferai un cours d'histoire plus tard, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu saches si tu ne veux pas passer pour un inculte.

Arthur savait que Merlin tentait de faire de l'humour, mais ne parvenait pas à cacher ses vrais sentiments. Quoiqu'il en soit, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tenter de faire de l'humour était un progrès. Après tout, Merlin n'en avait pas fait depuis qu'Arthur était revenu.

\- Merlin… Je sais que tu me rejettes parce que tu ne veux pas me voir mourir encore une fois, mais… S'il te plaît. Arrêtes. Arrêtes de tout faire pour que je m'en aille, ou pour me garder à distance. Je sais que ça ne t'aide pas à te sentir mieux. Alors laisse-moi rester. Si tu me repousse, et que je meure sans qu'on ait été proches, tu le regretteras. Et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Merlin. Je veux… Je veux que tu sois toi-même. Celui que tu étais à Camelot, celui qui était heureux. Pas celui qui passe son temps à rejeter les autres et à se morfondre.

Merlin resta silencieux quelques instants, puis se dégagea des bras d'Arthur et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais faire un tour.

\- Merlin…

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te rejeter, Arthur. Il faut vraiment que j'aille faire des courses, on n'a plus rien à manger.

\- Je peux venir avec toi.

\- Tu veux venir au supermarché avec moi ?

\- Oui. C'est quoi, un marché géant ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Merlin lui tendit la main, et Arthur l'attrapa joyeusement, avant de le suivre hors de l'appartement et jusque dans la voiture.

* * *

\- Tu m'apprendras à chevaucher les voitures ?

\- Conduire, Arthur, on dit « conduire une voiture ». Et je ne peux pas t'apprendre, il faut que tu le fasses avec un professionnel, pour avoir un permis, le droit de conduire.

\- Ah. Et où est-ce que je vais trouver un professionnel ?

\- Il y en a plein. Mais avant, il faut qu'on te fasse une carte d'identité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un papier qui prouve ton identité, et qui dit que tu existes vraiment.

\- Mais je n'existe pas. Plus maintenant.

\- On va t'en créer une, je le fais régulièrement pour moi.

\- D'accord. Mais… Il n'empêche que je n'existe pas ici, Merlin. Je ne comprends rien à ce monde.

\- Je sais. Mais tu vas t'y habituer.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi je suis revenu, à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Arthur. Kilgharrah disait que tu reviendrais le jour où Albion aurait besoin de toi, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Kilgharrah ?

\- Le dragon.

Arthur retint une remarque sarcastique sur le dragon, conscient que ça énerverait Merlin.

\- On arrive bientôt ?

\- On y est.

Arthur et Merlin sortirent de la voiture, et Arthur fronça les sourcils en suivant Merlin dans le grand bâtiment qui se situait en face d'eux.

\- Je croyais que c'était un grand marché.

\- Je t'ai dit en quelque sorte. C'est comme un marché, mais couvert, et tu ne payes qu'une fois.

\- Avant, je ne payais pas, j'étais roi.

\- Oui, eh bien tu ne l'es plus, alors arrêtes de te plaindre et suis moi.

Merlin avait presque fini de remplir son caddie lorsqu'il se retourna et vit qu'Arthur n'était plus derrière lui. Il soupira, agacé, et revint en arrière en espérant le récupérer avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Il l'aperçut près des fruits, et retourna vers lui.

\- Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu f… Arthur, bon sang, poses cette pomme !

\- Quoi ? J'ai faim !

\- Tu ne peux pas manger ce qui est là !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est bien pour les manger qu'on les achète, non ?

\- Oui, mais pour l'instant on n'a pas payé, alors ne touches à rien !

\- Oh… D'accord.

Arthur poussa discrètement les noyaux des fruits qu'il avait déjà mangés et rejoint rapidement Merlin. Il demanda ce qu'était certains aliments, et pourquoi ils étaient gardées dans des sachets, et comment le tapis roulant de la caisse fonctionnait, et finit par se taire en voyant que Merlin était sur le point d'exploser, ou de le frapper.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement dans le calme, laissant du temps à Arthur pour faire le point. Il était perdu. Il avait passé tout son temps depuis qu'il était arrivé à penser à Merlin et à essayer de le faire réagir positivement, de le rendre lui-même à nouveau, et désormais qu'il se voyait approcher du but, qu'il voyait Merlin sourire un peu plus, et surtout arrêter de le rejeter, il pensait à lui-même. Il venait d'arriver dans un nouveau monde, et il ne se sentait pas à sa place. En dehors de Merlin, il ne connaissait rien ni personne. Il n'avait rien.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée se passa également dans le calme, Merlin montra à Arthur comment préparer un nouveau plat, et lui fit goûter à ce qu'il appelait de la pizza. Puis Arthur demanda s'ils pouvaient regarder la télé, mourant d'envie d'utiliser cet objet qui le fascinait, et Merlin lui montra ce qu'était un film, mais Arthur trouvait l'histoire ennuyante.

Merlin soupira et décida de lui montrer un film d'animation à la place, supposant qu'Arthur trouverait plus d'intérêt dans « Merlin l'enchanteur ». Il n'avait pas pensé que l'ancien roi en profiterait pour lui poser un milliard de questions. Pourquoi il était représenté comme un enfant, pourquoi il n'était pas le fils légitime d'Uther, pourquoi Merlin était un vieil homme, etc.

Finalement, à la fin du film, Arthur était excité comme une puce et Merlin avait l'impression qu'on l'avait vidé de son énergie.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher, et Arthur fut tenté de se rapprocher de Merlin, de reprendre la position dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Après avoir passé la journée à se rapprocher de lui, il avait envie de la finir dans ses bras. Mais il n'osa pas, ayant peur de la réaction de Merlin. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne voulait rien de romantique avec lui. Arthur savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Il se tourna alors de l'autre côté et attendit que le sommeil vienne l'emporter.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lit était vide. Arthur se leva et appela Merlin, sans réponse. Il se dirigea vers le salon et trouva un papier sur la table. C'était un mot de Merlin. Il était chez la voisine, qui avait besoin d'aide avec Dieu sait quoi.

Arthur soupira et décida de se laver en attendant. Enfin, s'il arrivait à se souvenir de comment faire fonctionner la douche. Il tentait de se rappeler de ce que Merlin lui avait dit, mais rien ne lui revenait.

Il entra dans la salle de bains en soupirant lourdement, puis ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que des petits papiers carrés étaient disséminés dans la pièce. Sur le lavabo, deux papiers disaient « eau chaude » et « eau froide » derrière chaque robinet. La douche était également décorée d'informations, et Arthur ne put réprimer le large sourire qui apparut sur son visage.

Merlin avait placé les papiers pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu et puisse s'en sortir sans lui. Merlin avait fait ça pour qu'il se sente mieux. Merlin tenait encore à lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Après avoir pris sa douche grâce aux petits mots que Merlin avait disséminés dans la pièce, Arthur s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé en attendant qu'il revienne de chez la voisine. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre, et Arthur se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers Merlin.

\- Arthur, tu es levé !

\- Oui, et… Je voulais te remercier. Pour les petits mots… dans la salle de bains.

\- Oh, oui. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour toi. Et pour moi, puisque tu ne me demanderas plus comment ça marche.

Merlin sourit, et Arthur se sentit soulagé de voir que leur relation s'améliorait. Il songea quelques instants à lui parler de Camelot, espérant que Merlin ne se braquerait pas cette fois, mais l'on toqua à la porte avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps. Merlin se retourna pour aller ouvrir, et une jeune femme apparut sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes Merlin Emrys ?

Merlin acquiesça, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête à l'utilisation du nom Emrys.

\- Je m'appelle Alice, et… En fait, je faisais des recherches sur mes ancêtres, et il s'avère que mon arrière grand-père connaissait le votre, alors je me suis dit que peut-être… Enfin qu'il était possible que vous puissiez m'en dire un peu plus, et…

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre arrière grand père. Il s'appelait comment ?

\- Oh, bien sûr ! James. James Dawson. J'ai apporté une photo, au cas où, et c'est dingue ce que vous ressemblez à votre ancêtre !

Alice plongea la main dans son sac pour en ressortir une photo, et Arthur vit le visage de Merlin perdre des couleurs. Il n'avait guère besoin de la photo pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ce James était de toute évidence celui qui était mort à la guerre. Celui que Merlin avait aimé.

Merlin tenta de se ressaisir et attrapa la photo qu'Alice lui tendait. Arthur put voir un sourire se former tandis qu'il passait brièvement ses doigts sur le papier.

\- Mon arrière grand-père est mort à la guerre, et mon grand-père n'avait que trois ans, alors on ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui, mais d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, le votre a vécu longtemps après, et j'espérais qu'il aurait pu parler de James à ses enfants, parce qu'ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'aimer.

\- Oui, je… Il en parlait souvent, c'est…resté une histoire de famille que l'on racontait à ses enfants.

\- Oh, donc… Vous pouvez me parler d'eux ?

Alice sautillait presque, impatiente, et Arthur préféra s'enfermer dans la chambre, n'ayant aucune envie d'écouter Merlin raconter à quel point il aimait cet homme. Il avait envie de connaitre la vie de Merlin, de savoir ce qu'il avait fait après avoir quitté Camelot et pendant deux mille ans, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'entendre cette histoire là.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, il entendit la porte se refermer, et Merlin passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Tu n'as cessé de me reprocher de m'immiscer dans ta vie et de fouiller dans tes affaires, j'ai supposé qu'il valait mieux que je m'en aille.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche mais changea d'avis et ne répondit rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Arthur en désignant un papier que Merlin tenait.

\- Une lettre que James avait écrite pour… Moi. On n'était pas dans la même division, et je n'étais pas avec lui quand il est mort. Apparemment, il est resté à l'infirmerie plusieurs heures avant de mourir, et il a tenu à me laisser un mot. Il a dû être envoyé à son fils avec le reste de ses affaires, et Alice a pensé qu'elle me revenait.

\- Il avait un fils donc ?

\- Oui. Sa femme était morte depuis un an quand je l'ai rencontré.

Arthur hocha la tête, et Merlin sourit tristement en relisant la lettre de James.

\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Quoi ?

\- James. Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment. On ne s'est pas séparés, Arthur, il est mort. Je suppose qu'une partie de moi l'aimera toujours, oui. Comme j'aime encore ma mère, ou Gaius, ou encore Gwaine. Comme tu aimes toujours Gwen.

Arthur ressentit un pincement au cœur en entendant le nom de Gwen. Il avait aimé Gwen, mais cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle ne représentait plus autant pour lui. Cela dit, puisque c'était Merlin lui-même qui avait abordé Camelot, Arthur décida de pousser sa chance.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment c'était ? Camelot, après ma mort.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Arthur, je n'y suis retourné que brièvement.

\- Je sais. Mais tu as aussi dit que tu correspondais avec Gaius, il a bien du te donner des nouvelles… Est-ce que Gwen a levé l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie ?

\- Non, Arthur, elle ne l'a pas fait. Gwen était une bonne reine, et en pratique ceux qui utilisaient la magie sans faire de mal n'étaient pas exécutés, mais en théorie la loi tenait toujours.

Arthur acquiesça lentement.

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses vivre dans un monde où tu n'avais pas à te cacher.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Arthur.

\- Tu as dit que la magie avait disparu, mais tu es toujours un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui. J'ai… J'ai toujours ma magie, mais elle s'est affaiblie. Peu à peu, la magie a cessé d'exister, les dragons avaient disparus, et les gens ont commencé à arrêter d'y croire.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Depuis quand tu demandes ?

Arthur réprima un rire, et se retint de répondre « depuis que tu m'agresses dès que je parle du passé », ne voulant pas gâcher le moment.

\- Qui était au courant ?

\- Quasiment personne. Gaius et Lancelot. Les autres sont morts peu après l'avoir découvert, alors…

\- Tu n'en as parlé à personne depuis Camelot ?

\- Non. La magie est devenue un mythe, après des siècles de chasse aux sorcières, alors…

Merlin sembla hésiter un instant, avant d'ajouter.

\- Je l'ai dit à James.

\- Je croyais que plus personne ne croyait en la magie.

\- C'est le cas, et ça l'était déjà à l'époque. Mais… Je devais lui dire. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, je l'aimais trop pour ça.

Arthur sentit la rage l'envahir, et fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la contenir. Merlin aimait trop James pour lui cacher sa magie, même dans un monde où tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle n'existait pas, mais il n'avait jamais assez aimé Arthur pour le lui dire. Malgré ses efforts, Arthur ne put réprimer sa jalousie.

\- Tu l'aimais assez pour lui dire que tu étais un sorcier, mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, à moi !

Merlin sembla abasourdi quelques secondes.

\- C'est… Ce n'est pas la même chose, Arthur. Et j'ai fini par te le dire !

\- Oui, quand tu savais que j'allais mourir ! Et c'est exactement la même chose ! Il vivait dans un monde où la magie n'existait pas, et moi dans un où elle était interdite ! Il y avait exactement les mêmes chances pour qu'il te rejette !

\- Arthur …

Arthur ne l'écouta pas et se leva, quittant l'appartement sans se retourner. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de se calmer. Il tourna en rond plusieurs heures, avant de finalement rentrer en plein milieu de la nuit. Il espérait que Merlin dormirait, sans quoi il savait qu'il serait obligé d'expliquer sa colère, et ce n'était clairement pas de cette manière qu'il voulait avouer ses sentiments.

\- C'est pourquoi il soupira en voyant Merlin assis dans le canapé. Ce dernier se leva subitement en l'entendant entrer.

\- Arthur ! Mais bon sang, où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Parti faire un tour.

\- Ecoutes, je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir caché ma magie, et je…

\- Non, Merlin, je… Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai pardonné bien avant de mourir.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Parce que tu le lui as dit à lui ! Je...

Ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer, Arthur fit la seule chose à laquelle il puisse penser, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin.

\- Arthur qu'est-ce que…, s'écria Merlin en le repoussant légèrement.

\- Excuse moi, balbutia Arthur en prétendant que son cœur ne venait pas de se briser. Je suis désolé, je…

Merlin le fixa quelques instants, avant qu'Arthur ne sente ses lèvres s'écraser à nouveau sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser avec ferveur, et passa sa main dans le dos de Merlin pour le maintenir contre lui. Alors qu'il descendait le long de son cou, il sentit Merlin le pousser à nouveau.

\- Arthur, non !

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je… C'était une erreur, je suis désolé.

Merlin tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la salle de bains, malgré les protestations d'Arthur, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Merlin l'avait embrassé, puis rejeté. Arthur se laissa tomber contre la porte, dépité.


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que la fin vous plaira !_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Arthur resta assis contre la porte quelques minutes, tentant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, il se leva et toqua à la porte.

\- Merlin ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Merlin, allez. Tu ne pourras pas rester là toute ta vie !

Une sorte de grognement lui parvint et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à insister et à toquer à nouveau lorsque Merlin finit par ouvrir la porte.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Merlin contourna Arthur, qui mit quelques instants à comprendre ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Puis, il lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

\- Non, Merlin, il est hors de question que j'oublie ce qui vient de se passer ! Tu m'as embrassé !

\- Et c'était une erreur, d'accord !

\- Bien sur que non ! Merlin, je… Je t'aime.

\- Non, Arthur. Je suis la seule personne qu'il te reste, c'est différent.

\- Quoi ? Bon sang, Merlin, je t'aimais déjà à Camelot, alors ne crois pas que…

\- Bon, écoutes, c'est soit tu acceptes qu'il ne s'est rien passé, soit tu t'en vas.

Arthur le lâcha, sous le choc.

\- Tu me fiches dehors ?

\- Non. Je te laisse le choix. Tu peux rester, mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce baiser.

\- Très bien, je m'en vais.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien pour le retenir, alors Arthur attrapa sa veste et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Il arpenta les rues pendant plusieurs heures, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Il se laissa tomber sur les marches d'une maison, et s'autorisa finalement à laisser couler ls larmes qu'il retenait depuis des heures.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque l'on se mit à lui parler.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Arthur leva les yeux et reconnut Gisèle, mais il fut incapable de lui répondre.

\- Lorsque vous n'êtes pas revenu à l'hôtel, j'ai pensé que vous aviez fini par trouver votre ami, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, finit-il par dire. Mais il vient de me mettre dehors.

Gisèle soupira et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il… On s'est embrassés. Et puis il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on oublie que c'était arrivé. Je crois que vous aviez raison… Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Arthur laissa Gisèle le consoler, mais sans réellement l'écouter. Il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever James de la tête. Si Merlin l'avait rejeté, ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause de lui. Il avait déjà avoué qu'il aimait toujours cet homme, et il avait dû réaliser qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer Arthur. L'ancien roi mourrait d'envie de pouvoir remonter le temps et passer son épée au travers de ce fichu James avant qu'il ne rencontre Merlin, mais il ne pouvait pas, et désormais il avait perdu celui qu'il aimait.

Arthur finit par accepter de suivre Gisèle à l'hôtel pour la nuit, après avoir catégoriquement refusé de retourner voir Merlin.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, se demandant pourquoi il était revenu si sa nouvelle vie ne consistait qu'à perdre Merlin encore et encore, lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. Il mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait du téléphone que Merlin lui avait donné, et encore quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se rappeler comment décrocher.

\- Euh… Allo ?

\- Arthur ? Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est toi qui m'as foutu dehors ! répondit Arthur bien plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne finirais pas sous un pont, mais très bien ! Tu peux crever, je m'en fiche !

Arthur voulut répondre, mais il n'entendait plus que des bips. Merlin avait raccroché. Il se passa une main sur le front, dépité. Merlin avait fait le premier pas en voulant savoir s'il allait bien, et Arthur l'avait vexé. Le sorcier ne voudrait probablement plus jamais le voir, maintenant.

Une semaine passa, et Arthur n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Merlin. Gisèle avait été assez gentille pour lui permettre de rester à l'hôtel, mais il déprimait. Merlin lui manquait, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il avait hésité des centaines de fois à utiliser le téléphone pour lui parler, mais la peur de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois était toujours plus forte.

L'ancien roi passait donc la majeure partie de son temps à regarder la télé, n'ayant aucune envie de se mêler à la population après plusieurs conversations catastrophiques. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas la culture nécessaire pour s'intégrer, et la seule personne qui pouvait lui apprendre toutes ces choses ne cherchait même pas à savoir s'il était encore en vie.

* * *

Un soir, Arthur regardait distraitement ce que les gens appelaient « les informations » lorsqu'une photo de Merlin apparut à l'écran. Intrigué, Arthur monta le son, puis, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, se rua dans le hall de l'hôtel pour trouver Gisèle.

\- Arthur ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… Il faut… Il faut que vous m'emmeniez à l'hôpital !

\- Pourquoi, vous êtes blessé ?

\- Non, mais… La télé a dit que Merlin y était, il s'est fait heurter par une voiture. Je n'ai pas de voiture, alors il faut que vous m'emmeniez, s'il vous plait !

\- D'accord, Arthur, déjà calmez-vous.

\- Me calmer ? Je ne sais même pas comment il va !

\- Arthur, de toute manière il est trop tard, les visites ne sont plus autorisées, d'accord. Vous ne pourrez pas le voir ce soir, alors allez vous coucher, et je vous y emmène demain matin.

Arthur finit par céder et remonter dans sa chambre, mais sans trouver le sommeil. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour pouvoir s'endormir. Et si Merlin mourrait en pensant qu'il le détestait ? Non, Merlin avait déjà vécu près de deux mille ans, il n'allait pas mourir maintenant, il avait l'air de dire qu'il était plus ou moins immortel. Pourtant l'idée ne cessait de hanter Arthur. Si Merlin mourrait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il n'aurait déjà pas été capable de s'en remettre si Merlin était mort à Camelot, lorsqu'il était entouré de sa femme, de ses chevaliers et de tout un tas de gens qui l'auraient aidé à surmonter cela, alors il savait qu'il en mourrait si Merlin venait à le quitter dans ce monde où il se retrouverait seul.

Lorsque le matin arriva enfin, Gisèle tint sa promesse et le conduit à l'hôpital. Ne sachant pas comment il était supposé se conduire ou ce qu'il était sensé dire, il laissa la gérante de l'hôtel s'adresser aux médecins, et se contenta de donner le nom de Merlin, sans prendre la peine de répondre lorsque Gisèle s'étonna d'apprendre que Merlin était vraiment son nom.

Une femme finit par le conduire à la chambre de Merlin, et Arthur poussa lentement la porte, appréhendant l'état dans lequel il allait le trouver.

Merlin avait de nombreux bleus, mais la femme lui affirma que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Arthur s'approcha du lit, et s'assit sur la chaise posée à côté lorsqu'il réalisa que Merlin dormait. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur son visage avant de lui prendre la main, espérant qu'il se réveillerait rapidement.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Merlin serrer la sienne, Arthur se leva immédiatement pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Merlin ?

\- Ar…thur ?

Merlin ouvrit péniblement les yeux et lui sourit lentement. Arthur lui rendit son sourire et serra un peu plus fort sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- La télé a dit que tu étais blessé, alors je… Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Et… je suis désolé de t'avoir dit de partir.

Arthur baissa les yeux.

\- Merlin… On n'est pas obligés d'en parler maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes.

Merlin serra sa main, et Arthur releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Arthur… Je t'aime aussi, tu sais.

Arthur ne put retenir le sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres, mais il savait que Merlin pouvait clairement lire la question qu'il se posait. Pourquoi ? Si Merlin l'aimait, pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ?

\- Je t'aime mais… Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre encore une fois. Ce sera assez dur comme ça, Arthur, je ne veux pas en rajouter en…

Merlin finit sa phrase d'un geste de la main, et Arthur ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il comprenait ce que Merlin ressentait, il le comprenait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tort. Soudain, James lui revint à l'esprit et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu étais bien avec James, pourtant, non ?

\- Quoi ?

\- James. Tu savais qu'il mourrait, lui aussi, et ça ne t'a pas empêché d'être avec lui ! Alors quoi, tu l'aimais trop pour ne pas être avec lui, comme tu l'aimais trop pour ne pas lui dire pour ta magie ?

Merlin tenta de se relever légèrement et grimaça de douleur, et Arthur regretta presque d'avoir abordé un tel sujet. Merlin souffrait déjà, et il en rajoutait.

\- Arthur, non. Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Je crois que si. Tu m'aimes, mais pas autant que lui, et je…

\- Arthur, s'il te plait. Ecoutes-moi… J'ai aimé James, je l'ai vraiment aimé, mais… Je ne l'ai jamais aimé autant que toi. Je ne peux pas être avec toi parce que je t'aime trop pour te voir mourir encore. Ca fait presque deux mille ans que je t'aime, Arthur, et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Si j'ai parlé de ma magie à James, ce n'est pas parce que je l'aimais plus que toi, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur.

Arthur sourit et porta la main de Merlin à ses lèvres.

\- Alors restes avec moi, Merlin. Je sais que tu ne veux pas souffrir, mais… Je vais mourir dans tous les cas, et… Je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets. Et tu en auras si tu t'obstines à me rejeter, et…

\- Arthur…

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, l'infirmière entra et demanda à Arthur de laisser Merlin se reposer. Arthur acquiesça et quitta la pièce, mais non pas sans avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe de Merlin d'abord.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Merlin sortit de l'hôpital, et Arthur l'attendait à la sortie. Il ne put réprimer sa joie lorsque Merlin déclara qu'il pouvait revenir vivre avec lui s'il voulait. Arthur décida de lui laisser du temps, et de ne pas le pousser à accepter leurs sentiments avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

Quelques jours plus tard, Merlin déclara qu'il allait chercher le courrier et remonta avec une boite, d'où il sortit une sorte de cristal.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Arthur.

\- On dirait un cristal comme ceux des grottes de Camelot, mais… Ce n'est pas possible.

Merlin posa le cristal sur la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Arthur récupéra l'objet, et le fixa longuement, avant de sursauter lorsqu'une image apparut à l'intérieur.

\- Merlin !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un dragon à l'intérieur du cristal ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils et prit le cristal, avant d'y voir le dragon dont Arthur parlait.

\- Kilgharrah ? Qu'est-ce que…

Merlin se tut lorsque le cristal se mit à parler.

« Si tu vois ceci, jeune sorcier, cela signifie que ton roi est revenu, et qu'il est temps de vous révéler la vérité sur son destin. Le jeune Pendragon n'est pas revenu parce qu'Albion avait besoin de lui, mais bien parce que son autre moitié en avait besoin, parce qu'il était temps de reformer la pièce avant que l'une de ses faces ne se perde à tout jamais. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, jeune sorcier, c'est pourquoi j'ai convaincu les Sidhes et autres puissances de l'ancienne religion de te remercier. Le jour où tu verras ceci, tu perdras ton immortalité, et la pièce ne sera plus jamais séparée. Profites de ta destinée, jeune sorcier, et peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour. »

Le cristal s'éteignit, et Arthur continua néanmoins à le fixer, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ca veut dire que je ne vais pas te perdre, après tout. Je suis un homme mortel, Arthur, je suis comme toi !

La réalisation frappa finalement Arthur. Merlin était comme lui. Merlin allait mourir un jour. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vouloir rejeter Arthur.

\- Alors on…

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Merlin s'étant jeté sur sa bouche. Il le serra contre lui, et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu ne vas pas me repousser à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Plus jamais, déclara Merlin en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Arthur sourit, et, plus tard ce soir là, alors qu'il serrait Merlin contre lui, il décida que cette deuxième vie était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.


End file.
